Remembering the good days
by Unstoppable naley
Summary: Haley and Nathan have been toghether for 10 years. They could not think of living without the other. But after a horrible accident with Haley have to. While sitting in Nathans hospital room she remembers their life toghether. Naley
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first story so I hope you like it. It's about my favorite TV couple Naley. Enjoy.

He was an ass. She was smart. How could the two ever become one? Nathan Scott was the most popular guy at Tree Hill High School. He was on the basketball team and was currently but not always dating Peyton Sawyer. Haley James was the smartest girl at Tree Hill High School. She was a tutor and nothing made her happier than when that light went off in someone's head and they got what she was teaching them. She had a big family and an amazing best friend named Lucas Scott. He was Nathan's half brother. Nathan and Haley could not be more different but they will soon find themselves in love with each other. That was 10 years ago. A lot had changed since then. Haley smiled to herself as she rememberd everything that had led up to this point.

_Lucas was going to be on the basketball team. She had seen him play countless times and was so happy for him. But with that happiness came worry. Luke's half brother Nathan was the head of the basketball team and hated Lucas. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. And she was right. Nathan and his friends would do terrible things to Lucas. Kidnap him and leave him in the middle of nowhere, take his cloths. Haley was right like always. She begged Lucas not to play but he had just said " Hales I have to I won't let this town's stupid history and Nathan keep me from doing something I love". But what Haley didn't know is that she could help Lucas. Nathan wasn't the best student. Okay he wasn't even close. Give him a basketball and he would know exactly what to do. Give him an algebra equation he had no clue. He needed to be tutored or he couldn't play basketball anymore. And as luck would have it who was his tutor. Haley James. She was so pissed when she found out. She told him "you need to find another tutor". He thought it was perfect screw with Lucas with having his best friend tutor him. It was perfect. Haley realized that if she tutored Nathan it would be good. For Lucas not her. She made a deal with Nathan she would tutor him if he stopped messing with Lucas. He agreed._

That was 10 years ago. How could she live without him? She couldn't. He had to make it. As she looked at her husband of 10 years she kept thinking about their life together.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys Sorry for the long wait. Here is the new chapter. Flashbacks in italics.

Haley actually felt happy for a moment.

Then she remembered this morning and why she was sitting in the hospital with her husband lying in the bed remembering her life with her husband.

_Haley: "Honey were out of juice and you know Jamie really like juice with his breakfast could you go get some?"_

_Nathan: " Sure no problem. I'll be back in 10 minutes. Love you"_

_Haley: "Love you too, thank you"._

_It had now been 20 minutes and Haley was really worried she decided to try Nathans cell. Then she saw it right on the counter. _

_She didn't want to upset Jamie who had come downstairs 5 minutes ago. Then the phone rang. She hoped it was Nathan. _

_She was wrong._

_On the phone: "Is this Mrs. Scott"?_

_Haley: " Yes, who is this"?_

_On the phone: "This is Sheron from Tree Hill Hospital you're husband is here in the emergency room"_

_Haley: "I'll be right there"._

Haley heads for the hospital.

She gets to the hospital and goes to the information desk.

Haley: "Excuse me, my husband was just brought In here his name is Nathan Scott where is he?"

Nurse: " A doctor will be out to talk to you shortly".

Police Officer: "Did you say you were Nathan Scott's wife?"

Haley: "Yes did you bring my husband in?"

Police Officer: " Yes did anyone tell you what happened?"

Haley: "No".

Police Officer: "You're husband was in a car accident. A person fell asleep behind the wheel and hit your husband".

Haley: " What happened to the other person?"

Police Officer: "He was killed instantly".

Doctor: "Mrs. Scott?"

Haley: " I'm Mrs. Scott. How is my husband?"

Doctor: " He has a broken leg, ten broken ribs some internal bleeding and we repaired his collapsed lung. Mrs. Scott I'm sorry to tell you you're husband is in a coma and he may never wake up. If you have any questions please ask. Again I'm sorry".

Haley: "Can I see my husband?"

Doctor: "Yes this way".

In Nathan's room:

Nathan was hooked up to a lot of machines and for a few minutes all Haley could do was watch the rise and fall of his chest and wondering how long it would last.

He had to wake up and be fine. He just had to be.

Haley: "Hey baby you have to wake up ok. You said you would always protect me and be there we'll how are you going to do that if you're not here huh?"

Haley sat there for a long time before someone came in. It was an older looking nurse.

Nurse: " Hi I'm you're husbands nurse. I'm just checking his vitals".

Haley: " Hello".

The nurse noticed the young woman was crying.

Nurse: " I know what the doctors say but I think he will wake up".

Haley: " Thank you".

Nurse: " No need to thank me honey. I'll keep your husband in my prayers".

The nurse left Haley with Nathan.

Haley looked at the clock as the nurse left. She couldn't believe it had only been 3 hours since Nathan had left the house to get juice.

She looked to the bed at her husband of 10 years and thought of everything they had survived and couldn't believe a car accident was going to ruin everything that they had built.

They had survived so much. Her going on tour, him going to high flyers, Dan, point shaving, lone sharks, Nanny Carrie. Jamie.

As she thought of Jamie and how Nathan had always been there for him she thought he should be there for their new child.

I should have told him.

She was pregnant. She had found out last week and didn't know how to tell Nathan but she thought she had time.

She started crying at the thought of her unborn child and maybe it never knowing its father. It broke her heart.

No she thought to herself. He is going to be fine. Don't think like that. We're going to raise our kids together and be grandparents and grow old together. As she thought of the future she couldn't help but think of the past.

She kept thinking of the first time she meet Nathan and how much of an ass he was. Things had really changed since then.

Thanks for reading. Please review. The more reviews the faster I write a new story. I'm hoping to get 2 reviews so please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I'm not so sure of this chapter but here it goes. Enjoy. Sorry for the really long wait.

It had been two days since Haley had gotten that awful phone call. Two days of waiting and hoping.

Haley had told Brooke and had asked her to take Jamie for a few days and her and Julian happily agreed.

Haley still hadn't told Jamie. She didn't know how to. How do you tell a seven year old his father was in a coma and may never wake up?

Haley was so thankful for Brooke and Julian. She didn't know what she would do without them. They were amazing friends.

Brooke had even come and sat with her for a few hours yesterday. Bringing the hospitals gift shop with her. Classic Brooke.

Brooke was being as supportive as she could. She knew Haley would do the same thing for her if it were Julian lying in the hospital bed not Nathan.

Brooke was there again today. She and Haley were just sitting in silence.

As Haley was looking at Brooke she couldn't help but think of the how they had become friends and everything they had been through.

_Flashback_

_Brooke Davis was the most popular "friendly" girl at Tree Hill High School. "She is the complete opposite of me". _

_I can't believe Lucas is dating her. What does he see in her? _

_Maybe I should give her a chance she could change. _

_After spending so much time with Lucas they grew closer. _

_Brooke is the person who started calling Haley Tutor-Girl and eventually Tutor-Mom. _

_Brooke was the one who was there for her when she got back from the tour and gave her a place to live._

_She helped her win back Nathan._

_She's the one who made her look like Sandy from Greece at the Halloween Party at Tric._

_She was the one who made her wedding dress. Both of them._

_She was the one who took her to the hospital when she didn't feel right when she was pregnant with Jamie. _

_She was Jamie's godmother._

_She had been there when Nathan was in his wheelchair and an ass._

_She had made Jamie's racing suit for the soap box derby he never raced in._

_End Flashback_

She has done so many things for me and Nathan and Jamie over the years.

Julian too.

Haley was remembering when Julian was first in the picture.

_Flashback_

_Julian had come to town to talk to Lucas about making an Unkindness of Ravens into a movie. He also kind of wanted to win Peyton back after they had broken up over the book he wanted to turn into a movie._

_The movie hadn't worked out but Brooke and Julian had grown closer and they soon found themselves in a relationship._

_But Brooke just couldn't seem to admit her feelings and tell Julian he loved her._

_She had eventually flown to L.A. to tell him she loved him too._

They had just recently got engaged.

As Haley thought of all of this she found she was crying.

Thinking about Brooke and Julian and the life they were going to have.

What if she didn't get that with Nathan?

No she thought don't think like that he is going to wake up and be fine.

Just keep thinking positively.

Just then Brooke came in with Jamie.

Think of the devil and she appears.

Jamie looked scared. This was the first time he had ever seen one of his parents in the hospital and he didn't really know what was going on. He ran into his mothers waiting arms.

Jamie: " Hi Momma".

Haley: " Hi baby".

Brooke:" I figured you were missing him and didn't want to leave Nathan".

Haley: " Thank you, I did miss him".

Brooke: "I'll give you three some alone time, I'll be right outside if you need me".

Haley: "Thank you Brooke".

Jamie was still in Haley's arms and didn't seem to want to get down so she sat down in the chair beside Nathan's bed and positioned Jamie so he was sitting in her lap.

Haley: "How was school"?

Jamie: " Ok I played with Chuck and Madison at recess".

Haley: "That sounds like fun".

Jamie: "Momma is Daddy going to be all right? I'm scarred".

Haley could understand why he was asking this Nathan was hooked up to a lot of machines . It scarred her.

Haley: "I don't know baby I sure hope so".

Jamie: "I miss him and he has only been here two days".

Haley: " I miss him too buddy".

Haley and Jamie just sat in silence after that for about an hour. Then Brooke came back in.

Brooke: "Sorry but it's getting late and we need to get you some dinner buster and then you can do your homework. Haley do you want to grab something in the cafeteria with us"?

Haley: " No thanks I just ate lunch a little while ago so I'm not really hungry but you two go get something good".

Brooke:" Ok I'll have him call you before bed. You call if you need anything ok? You're not alone".

Haley: " Thanks Brooke for everything being there, Jamie. I don't know what I would do without you".

Brooke:" I know and you're welcome. I'll bring him tomorrow same time".

Jamie gave Haley and goodbye hug and kiss and said " Bye Momma I love you I'll talk to you before bed".

Haley: " Bye Baby I love you too. I'll talk to you later".

Brooke and Jamie leave and Haley goes back to watching Nathan.

She hadn't told Brooke or Jamie about the baby. She wanted Nathan to be the first to know.

She absentmindedly but her hand on her flat stomach. Thinking about names for the baby. She thought Lydia for a girl after her mom and maybe Justin for a boy. She wasn't sure.

Just then a nurse came in. Haley looked at the clock 5 o'clock time to check Nathan's vitals again. They did it every two hours.

The nurse had said hello wrote a few things down and left.

Haley kept looking at Nathan. All she wanted was to be in his arms.

She climbed up into his bed careful not to disrupt any of the wires and tubes. She put Nathan's arms around her and even thought it was only 5 o'clock fell asleep instantly. She felt so safe in his arms.

She didn't dream just slept for the first time in two days. She felt so safe in his arms and slept all through the night.

Thank you for reading. Please review good bad I'll take any. Sorry again for the long wait. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo sorry for such a long wait. I had no inspiration to write. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. I have terrible writers block. Sorry again. I'll try to update by the 10th but no promises. Thanks.

Unstoppable Naley


End file.
